


Under Your Skin

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: Because Fuck You, That's Why [3]
Category: iCarly
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Frottage, Implied Relationships, Implied Sam/Carly, M/M, No Romance, Older Man/Younger Man, Past Freddie/Sam, Past Lewbert/Marissa, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Smut, i am going to die in my own body, its 2:28 and time is no longer real, please help me i wish i could write more serious shit but, yall get this i feel so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: Freddie's a lonely man, Lewbert's a lonely and bitter man.They make a compromise.
Relationships: Freddie Benson/Lewbert Sline
Series: Because Fuck You, That's Why [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472795
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Under Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> me and my bf were watching icarly and he said something that inspired me to make this so if you hate it blame him
> 
> i am sorry and its also 2 am and i have work today
> 
> i cannot believe this is where my life is at
> 
> enjoy this festering cauldron of yak piss

_Lewbert’s room was just as he had remembered it._

Filthy, dank, and absolutely _disgusting_. The walls were a sludgy green color, from what Freddie could tell, and were covered in assorted stains. The carpet was rough and unkempt, probably because the man never cleaned. The only thing that was new, was the off-color futon that sat in the middle of it all.

Freddie felt like he should be absolutely revolted by all of this, but...

..._W__ell_, he was certainly not in a position to judge anyone or anything.

As he walked into the room, his throat felt hot and constricted, anxiety rising high in his chest.

Still, he wanted to go through with this, no matter what.

“Your mother,” Lewbert began, his tone softer than it usually was. “She doesn’t know about this, does she?”

Freddie scoffed.

“She doesn’t need to know.” He replied cockily. “I’m a grown man now.”

Lewbert snorted, “_Yeah_, that’s why you still live with her.”

Freddie’s smirk fell off his face.

“Are you going to make fun of me all day, or are we going to… Well, _you know_.”

Lewbert chuckled menacingly.

“Actually, now that you bring that up, it would be _way_ more fun to just mock you!” He replied. “I mean, how low do you have to sink to screw the man your mom once dated just because your girlfriend’s gay for a delinquent?”

Freddie scowled and looked away.

“It’s not just because of that!” He argued, his voice raising along with his temper. “Carly and Sam have _nothing_ to do with this, _and_-”

Freddie paused.

_...Wait._

_How did Lewbert know about **that**?_

Freddie turned his gaze to Lewbert in shock, just processing the idea that this man knew anything about his personal life. The older man must’ve seen the confusion and surprise on the younger man’s face as he began speaking again.

“_Oh_, you think Lil’ Ol’ Lewbert’s gonna stay in the dark about your little web-show forever, _yeah_?” He said mockingly, waving his hands around. “You think I didn’t know about how you and your friends _humiliated_ and _tortured_ me throughout the years? Trust me pal, I’ve known about that for a year now.”

Freddie blinked.

“W-Why would you… why would you want to do _this_ with me, then?” The younger man asked. “And also, why didn’t you murder us?! The Lewbert I knew would have planted a bomb in our studio!”

Lewbert chuckled and moved closer. Instinctively, Freddie took a couple of steps back.

“People can change, _little man_.” He growled softly, grabbing Freddie’s chin and tilting it upwards. “And I got my fair-share of revenge just by watching _you_ get your little heart broken live on the internet.”

Freddie looked down at the floor.

If the older man had truly tuned into the show, then of course he would have known about Freddie’s crush on Carly, and then eventually Sam. And of course, he would also know about the last episode, where Carly and Sam went away together and announced their retirement _and_ new relationship.

“Those girls…” Lewbert continued. “They might’ve done a bunch of nasty things to me, but _you_ were the one pulling the strings. Without you, they wouldn’t have been able to do _shit_.”

Lewbert stepped in closer towards Freddie, a whisper away from him. He could feel the hot and sour breath of the older man, practically feel the warmth emanating from his skin.

“Which is why,” Lewbert then pressed his hand against the wall. “_Little man_, it’s going to feel so good to see you hit rock _fucking_ bottom.”

“D-Don’t hurt me, please!...” Freddie whimpered, his body trembling. “I know we did a lot of horrible things, but we were kids, and-!”

“_Hurt_ you?” Lewbert asked, incredulously. “That’s _ridiculous_! I'm no rapist and I’m too old for that kind of vindictive shit anyways.”

Suddenly, he didn’t feel so scared anymore.

Pure confusion took fear’s place, and Freddie suddenly felt very awkward.

“Nah, the fact that you got your soul crushed in front of the world and even got desperate enough to ask me to fuck you is good enough.” Lewbert said with a sour smile. “If you wanna walk away, that’s _your_ business. But, if you wanna stay...”

Lewbert then traced his fingers around Freddie’s lips. They were soft, moist, obviously well-kept.

“_Well_, you are cute.” He continued, his face getting closer, along with the wart on his cheek. “And... _heh_, I’m more experienced than you’d know...”

If he was younger, he would have been absolutely disgusted by that sentiment, and doubly so that it came from _Lewbert_, but _now_…

Freddie’s face flushed pure red, arousal and embarrassment flooding his body.

Lewbert chuckled.

“I can make you feel _real_ good, _Benson_.” Lewbert purred. “All you gotta do is say yes.”

Freddie whimpered, heat pooling in his stomach. With only a slight bit of hesitation, he nodded.

Lewbert then kissed him, his parched lips furiously rubbing up against Freddie’s. His tongue then pressed into Freddie’s mouth, and he could taste the bitter sour taste of ash, sweat, and stale food.

Freddie moaned, too horny to care about the unsavory taste, his hips bucking awkwardly out, a bulge already formed in his tight jeans.

Lewbert grunted, violently thrusting his hips back, making Freddie shiver and cry into the kiss.

Eventually, Lewbert pulled away, a trail of saliva dripping from both their lips.

“Hnn… I don’t think you’re... _ready_ for the full thing, kiddo.” He said breathily, raising an eyebrow.

Freddie was panting loudly, too intoxicated to care, and only craving more of what the other man could give him.

“Let’s just try… _this_, instead of the usual.”

Lewbert grabbed Freddie’s ass, pulling his hips closer to his own. Freddie may have been taller, but at the moment, it didn’t seem to matter that much as Lewbert seemed to tower above him.

Lewbert began to buck his hips slowly, still fully clothed, rocking his hips against Freddie’s prominent bulge. Freddie cried out softly, moaning into Lewbert’s shoulder.

“How _dirty_.” He grumbled, leaning in towards Freddie, his wart almost touching the younger man’s cheek. “You wanna get fucked _that bad_?”

“Y-Yes, _fu-uck_, yes!” Freddie whispered hoarsely. “_God_, Lewbert.”

Lewbert chuckled and then violently jerked his hips into Freddie’s, his hard-on very noticeable against Freddie’s jeans. The younger man almost screamed at the contact, tears welling in his eyes.

“I couldn’t hear that very well.” Lewbert grinned, his smile resembling that of a hungry wolf. “Say it again. _Louder_, this time.”

Lewbert then rammed Freddie completely against the wall, violently rubbing his clothed dick against Freddie’s. Freddie yelped, moaning louder as he could feel his pants get slightly wet. Lewbert leaned into Freddie’s shoulder and let out a loud groan, his dick was so hard it _ached_.

_If only Benson was more experienced!_

_If only he had some lube…_

“_Ah_! H-_Hah_, fu… _fuck_ y-yes! _Y-Yes_!” Freddie screamed, his hips jerking and shaking, barely able to keep up. “_F-Fuck me_, _Lewbert_!”

“_F-Fuck_, Benson.” He growled. “You sound so fucking _hot_.”

Lewbert then pulled Freddie in for a kiss, grunting and growling as he mercilessly ground against him. It was so much, and so hot, and just so-!

Freddie saw white.

A hot liquid burst from him, making the stain on his jeans much bigger and more prominent.

The younger man let out a small sigh, his body limp from the stimuli.

Feeling the younger man’s wet hips against his, Lewbert rapidly rubbed up against Freddie, groping his tight ass as he did so. He wanted to finish this, so that it didn’t get too weird. Soon, Lewbert let out a constricted groan and followed Freddie’s fate, tightly holding the brunette close to him.

Slowly, they both rode out their respective orgasms, still wanting to bask in the bliss and not focus on anything.

For Freddie, he didn’t want to start questioning his sexuality or morality, or the fact that this was probably done out of spite, or the crippling heartbreak he felt at having his two best friends in the world be so very far away.

For Lewbert, he didn’t want to admit to himself that in some extent, he felt lonely, and still (just so slightly) missed Marissa.

The two just stood there for a while, not really willing to face each other.

“T-Thanks...” Freddie said softly, trying to break the silence.

Lewbert just let out a passive grunt and finally let go of the other man. Freddie nearly fell over, his legs wet and shaky, but was again caught by the doorman.

“Jesus, kid, you really _are_ a virgin.” Lewbert grumbled, still avoiding Freddie’s gaze.

Freddie was too tired to take offense at that, and mumbled something that Lewbert couldn’t quite hear.

Lewbert snorted and sat Freddie down on his new futon.

“I’m tired, and I’m sure you got nowhere better to be.” He said, opening something in the distance.

Freddie turned to face him, but was smacked in the face by a pair of gray sweatpants.

“Stay the night or leave, I don’t care.” Lewbert said as Freddie took the pants. “But I’m going to bed. If you want to stay, you’re gonna have to share it with me.”

Freddie grimaced as Lewbert unfolded the futon.

It was unexpectedly nice of the other man to lend him his couch, especially since the Lewbert he knew would have quite literally kicked him out the door. But, for some reason, his heart still felt so _empty_.

Still, a grease-stained couch was still much better than a cold, sterilized, _lonely_, bed.

And at this point, Freddie would take anything over that.

Lewbert haphazardly climbed on the couch, falling asleep almost instantly. Freddie laid beside him.

It was still _pretty_ terrible, and both of them smelled pretty bad, but it was the most comfortable he had felt since Carly and Sam had left.

_He just hoped that this wouldn’t become a habit._


End file.
